Daddy'd Little Girl
by DannyFan66
Summary: N/CC some time after my "Yenta Max" story. It's a little out there, but fun...just three chapters... Read and review for me...please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Nanny…yet.

A/N I just love to put the ideas out there. Niles and CC are my favorite TV couple…This story is a little bit out there. But it's fun…so stay with me…Comes some time after my story...**Yenta Max**. Please R&R Story tellers POV…usually…

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Chapter 1**

When the guy knocked on my door I had no clue who he was. "Yes…can I help you?"

"Are you Lauren Weston?" The man I have to admit looked a little familiar and he seemed harmless. Plus, Tom was just in the back yard with the kids…we have twins.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm Lauren Weston…is there something I can do for you?"

"Wait until you're alone to read this…it's a matter of life and death." The man turned to leave.

I called to him. "Wait…who's life?"

"Yours." He answered and I looked down at the letter and when I looked back up he was gone.

Tom came to stand behind me. "Laur? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Tommy. Let's get back to the kids. You know what they can do when they have their friends around." Tom laughed heartily. It was the twin's birthday. They were 10 years old today. I remember the day they were born like it was yesterday.

Lauren recalls the day as she heads back to the twin's party…

I was sitting in a wheelchair at the reception desk and Tom was yelling at the nurse. "We've already done all this! Three weeks ago, please just take her to a room!"

The nurse tried to calm him down. "Sir, I understand you already pre-registered, we're just trying to find a place to put her. It's a very big night for deliveries."

"Don't worry, Tommy," I smiled when I saw my parents approaching. "Daddy can deliver the baby right here in the hallway if necessary."

Mom laughed at the look of horror on the nurse's face when she said, "I don't think that will be necessary, we'll take Mrs. Weston right up the hall here and get her all settled." The nurse made quick work of pushing me just up the hall to a delivery room.

10 years ago…

"Hey, Mom, you guys got here fast! Tommy only called Jonah fifteen minutes ago." Lauren seemed pretty calm given the current situation.

Niles looked at his daughter. "We were already here, Princess."

Lauren frowned. "Daddy, are you alright?"

Niles smiled. "Lauren, I'm fine. We were having dinner with Eve and Danny, and she went into labor."

Lauren's eyes narrowed like her mother's tend to do when she's feeling evil. "Oh, don't you tell me Eve is in labor, too? She's still got two weeks left."

"No, Honey," CC tried to stifle her grin. "Eve's not in labor…anymore."

Lauren pouted. "She's delivered hasn't she?" Niles and CC nodded as the nurse helped Lauren into the bed. "Please…at least tell me she had a girl?"

"Sorry, Princess." Niles shook his head.

Lauren takes a deep breath after the contraction passes. "So, Danny gets the first grandchild and the first grandson. Perfect, I'll never live this down."

"If it's any consolation, Honey," CC offered. "They named him after your Uncle Max."

Lauren perked up as Jonah entered carrying his nephew. "Hey Laur, Eve wanted you to meet little Maxy. You feelin' up to it?" Lauren nodded.

Jonah was just about to hand Maxy to Lauren when another contraction hit. "You'd better hold onto him for now, Jonah." CC instructed.

After the contraction Lauren looked down at the tiny mixture of her brother and sister-in-law. "Thank goodness, he looks like Eve."

Niles frowned at his daughter. "Hey…your brother is blessed with his father's rugged good looks, what is that suppose to mean, Princess?"

"It means that since Danny got the first grandson, I at least want the first one that looks like you, Daddy." Lauren beamed up at her father.

CC laughed. "Oh, Honey, you know just what buttons to push. I have taught you well."

"What's his full name, Jonah?" Lauren asked.

"Maxwell Niles Brightmore." Jonah winced as he said it fearing the dreaded 'Babcock' reaction.

Lauren's face couldn't hide her glee. "That's a great name!" CC and Niles exchanged an odd look. Lauren had always been and still was very much Daddy's little girl. Even Thomas knew never to cross that certain line. "Owwww…Daddy!" Lauren called Niles to her side.

"Listen to me, Princess." Niles spoke in hushed tones. "You need to relax and focus. You're scaring Thomas and he needs to be able to support you. I'll always be your father, but Tom is your husband. You chose well and I'm very proud of everything the two of you have accomplished…together. Now you must do this together as well."

Present day…

If only Daddy knew how that little speech change my life. He gave me permission to put my husband first. I looked up from where I sat next to my husband. There were our children, Niles and Abby playing volleyball in the pool with their closest friends Max and Claire, my brother's kids. Danny was always trying to outdo me. I knew as soon as Eve had a little girl that they would name her after Mom. Well sort of. Mom always hated 'Chastity'. Thank God for Jonah. He finally got married. He and Renee', Aunt Val and Uncle Fred's daughter, oddly enough, smart as a whip; anyway, they decided to adopt. They have two girls they adopted from China, Joy and Anne. They were here at the party too as well as a few other friends and family members. Tommy and I have done very well for ourselves so we have a nice big place in the country. Daddy would've hated it. Too many rooms to take care of, he'd say…he'd be right to.

"Mom!" Niles called me from the buffet table. "When are we gonna cut the cake?"

That's my boy. He looks so much like my father. "We're waiting for Gramma…as soon as she gets up from her nap." I call just before I hear from the doorway behind me…

"Hello…hello!" My mother moved a little slower now than she did 10 years ago when Niles and Abby were born. Not because of her age, she just hated going anywhere alone.

We moved Mom in with us about three years ago…just after… "Mom! How was your nap?"

"It was just fine, Lauren. Now let the children cut their cake." She winked at me. "Niles…" I heard it catch in her voice when she said it… "You save me the biggest piece."

He smiled at his grandmother. "I will Gramma! Come on, Abby…let's cut this cake."

The party went on most of the night and everyone children and adults alike had a marvelous time. It wasn't until well after midnight that I remembered the letter I was supposed to read… 'when I was alone'. I had just settled down into the Jacuzzi for a nice soak and opened the letter…

Dear Lauren,

Wow…it feels strange to call you that, but better for these purposes. I know this will all sound very strange to you, but you have to trust that I know what I'm doing.

The matter of your life and death…well technically your brother's too. And all those who followed after you as well, truth be told. You are the only one who can fix it, stop it, prevent it…or, maybe cause it is more accurate.

The things I'm about to tell you are going to sound insane, unbelievable, like something right out of a science fiction movie. But I promise you every word is true.

I am your descendant. I come along later… Where I'm from…or more accurately when I'm from it's possible to travel through time, as an observer. Well, the practice has been stopped because someone figured out how to break the barrier of observation. It wasn't intentional on his part, but for the few moments that he broke through barrier from observer to participant, he affected the future. Your future.

I'll explain further when I arrive tonight to send you on your mission. I'll meet you in the pool house 2am. Please, believe me…it's not just your life you'll be saving.

All my best,

Joseph

I couldn't believe it and didn't know exactly what to do. I suppose I could go and see what this Joseph wanted to see me about. What could it hurt? I'd be safely in my own back yard. I glanced at the clock and saw I had just enough time to dress and head out to the pool house.

I dressed quickly and quietly so I wouldn't wake anyone in the house. I made my way out to the pool house and there he sat waiting for me. I recognized him to be the same man from this morning. But there was definitely something about him…no not him exactly…his eyes. That's it…this man had my father's eyes.

"Well," I started. "Joseph, I presume?"

He stood and hugged me. "I knew you'd come." He felt strange in my arms, not dangerous, but oddly familiar.

"Joseph, do I know you?" I had to ask.

He smiled with a all too familiar lopsided grin. "Not yet." He sat again and frowned and I fear if you can't fix things, you may never get the chance.

"I suppose it's one of those things that you can't tell me or it'll alter the space time continuum." I laughed at my words…he didn't. He raised his eyebrows in a way that sent a chill through me that I haven't felt since my father…last scolded me, many years ago. "Joseph, I'm not sure why, but I believe you. I'll do whatever I must to protect the lives of my children."

"Here." He handed me a small device of some sort, smaller than my cell phone but resembling it all the same. "You type the date in here, using the numbers like on a phone. Month, day, year, and time of day, I've already programmed it for you. When you've finished your task, just hit the home button and it'll return you to this moment. If I'm here you'll know you've succeeded. If not…"

"I'll just go back and try again." I told him in no uncertain terms.

He gave me a few brief instructions as to my 'task'. I have to say I was scared to death. I didn't know how I would achieve my goal without making matters worse. But he told me he's taken that into consideration and added some sort of preventative measures. We didn't have time to discuss it further as I had to 'go'. I stood and stepped away from him and pressed the 'send' button. I didn't feel a thing until I woke up on the sofa looking into a very familiar pair of sparkling blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Nanny…yet.

A/N I just love to put the ideas out there. Niles and CC are my favorite TV couple…This story is a little bit out there. But it's fun…so stay with me…Please R&R Story tellers POV…usually…

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Chapter 2**

"Miss…are you alright?" He asked me as I woke quite disoriented on the sofa I'd remembered fondly.

"Daddy?" I whispered bringing a very shocked look to his handsome face. "Oh…" I popped up on the sofa. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about my father." I looked around and smiled. There I was…the home of my youth.

That's when she waddled in. "Niles, who was at the door?"

"This lady fainted dead away the minute I opened the door." He explained to my mother.

She smirked at him and smiled at me. "I don't blame you. I can't stand the sight of him myself."

I just had to smile at them. I used to love watching them banter this way. "I'm sorry. I was looking for Fran Fine. I believe she's the nanny here."

"Yes, of course I'll get her." Dad left to collect Aunt Fran from the kitchen, her second favorite room in the mansion leaving me alone briefly with my mother.

I was rather glad when she excused herself, It's a little weird sitting no more than three feet away from your mom when she's pregnant...with you. "Excuse me. I had better get back to work." I watched as she waddled off and smiled remembering the stories Dad used to tell about Mom's 'pregnant waddle'.

"Hi!" The nasal voice I recognized immediately called as she joined me in the den. "I'm Fran Fine. Niles said ya needed ta see me?"

I turned and smiled at the woman I considered a second mother. "Yes, Fran…I have a very strange story to tell and it's important that someone believe me. You're my best shot."

"Oy, Honey…this sounds serious." She sat on the sofa. "Sit, dish."

I stayed on my feet. "I'm sorry, Fran. I can't do this here. I'll explain later, but could we maybe go to the park?"

Aunt Fran would be my best chance with the kind of story I had to tell. "Sure, Honey. Just let me tell Niles I'm leavin' and I'll be right back."

She took off into the kitchen and returned quickly and we were off to the park. "I know this is going to sound crazy. And I don't mean Yetta crazy, I mean really, really crazy."

"You know Yetta?" She asked me cautiously.

I sighed as we found a bench and sat down. "Yes, Aunt Fran. I know everyone. Nana Sylvi, Papa Morty, Aunt Nadine, Aunt Val, Uncle Max, Maggie, Brighton, Gracie…" I let my voice trail off.

"What about Niles and Miss Babcock?" She asked with the 'Fine Evil Eye' I'd seen so many times growing up.

I swallowed and answered her. "Yeah…I know them too, only I usually call them Mom and Dad."

"Oy…I need…" She began…

"Chocolate?" I finished for her.

"You do know me." Fran took a Symphony bar out of her purse. "For emergencies." She explained.

I smiled. "I have a problem and I think you're the only person who can help me."

"If Niles and CC are your parents, you have more than one problem." She offered.

I laughed loudly. "Aunt Fran, I've come back from the future. I've received a message that…well the less I tell you the better. Mom and Daddy have an appointment with Dr. Jaffe later this afternoon. You need to make sure that they run into someone after they leave his office."

"Who, Honey?" Fran asked without questioning the rest of my story.

Good old Aunt Fran, I knew I could count on her. "BB Babcock."

"Oh, Honey. That's not a good idea. You see…" Fran really thought she had to tell me about Gramma BB.

I raised my hand to stop her. "Aunt Fran, you don't have to tell me about their relationship. You forget; BB Babcock is my grandmother. Without telling you too much I can say this; my life could very well depend upon Mom and Dad running into BB this afternoon."

"I still don't think it's a good idea, but I can't help but believe you." Aunt Fran seemed to be studying my face. I frowned at her and she smiled. "There it is."

I had to ask. "There what is?"

"Well, I can see Babcock all over you. I was just lookin' for a little bit of Niles." Aunt Fran did always cut to the chase with us kids. Kids…right now, she and I were practically the same age.

I grinned and she laughed a little. "Yeah, I know there's the Babcock smile. Dad says the same thing. But trust me Aunt Fran…I'm all Daddy in here." I pat my chest lightly.

"I'll be he dotes on you." Aunt Fran nudged me. "Whaddya want me to do?"

I told Aunt Fran the story I'd been told so many times by my parents and once or twice by Gramma BB.

"Mom and Dad walked hand in hand out of Dr. Jaffe's office right into view of Gramma BB, well Dad's view. Mom said all she heard was Dad say, "Oh, bloody hell." Aunt Fran laughed at the thought.

"Mom had her back to Gramma BB and Dad prayed that the elevator doors would open before BB reached them…they didn't…"

10 years ago…

"CC!" BB called from down the hall and Niles could see and feel CC stiffen.

CC closed her eyes and thought about her breathing. She whispered to herself. "Calm, CC just stay calm, she can't hurt you."

Niles took a protective stance and thought he'd wait to see what would happen before he dragged CC back into the doctor's office.

"CC, what on Earth are you doing here with the servant?" BB barked as soon as she got close enough.

CC took a deep breath and released it turning around to face BB. "Well, Mother, I thought that it was only right that I bring my husband along to check on our children." CC was remarkably calm.

The look on BB's face was payment enough for whatever CC would have to go through. She saw CC's very full belly and her clutching Niles' hand for dear life. "What! You married this servant?" BB spat at them.

CC nodded suddenly enjoying herself. "Well, only after he knocked me up. But after what he did to me in bed, I just couldn't let him go." Niles stood dead still but with that self satisfied smirk on his face that CC loved so very much.

"CC, don't be crass. I don't know how you got yourself into this mess, but you're on your own." BB looked at her and shook her head.

"Mother, I haven't been on my own since the first day I met Niles. I'm lucky to have him and so are the babies." CC kissed Niles softly. "You can know your grandchildren or not. I leave it up to you." Just as she finished her sentence, as if on cue, the elevator opened and Niles and CC left a shocked BB standing in the corridor.

Present day…

"I'm not sure why you'd want to put your ma through that, but if you say we have to, then I'm in." Aunt Fran took my explanation at face value. I knew I could count on her. We spent the better part of an hour figuring out how we'd make sure that Mom and Daddy ran into Gramma BB at the doctor's office.

I of course couldn't hang around too much, that would look really strange. Plus I was still a little worried about what my close proximity to…myself could do to the timeline or whatever.

"Fran! I don't understand why you want to come to the doctor's office with us." CC yelled at Fran over her shoulder as she headed to the front door where Niles was waiting.

Fran hurried to catch up. "I'm gonna need a doctor too. I wanna start checkin' 'em out."

"CC, just let her come. It won't hurt to have Fran along." Niles was always good at diffusing a potential blood pressure situation with CC.

CC rolled her eyes. "Oh alright, but no talking." Fran winked at Niles who opened the door for both ladies.

They arrived at Dr. Jaffe's office and Fran couldn't help but keep a close eye on her watch. "Fran…you wanted to come." CC barked. "Why do you keep looking at your watch?"

"Oh, nothing, CC, I'm just trying to keep track of how long the doctor keeps patients waiting." Fran had an answer for everything.

The nurse called them back and Fran stood up to follow. "Oh, no Fran…you can talk to Dr. Jaffe after my appointment. I'll send Niles out when I'm getting dressed."

Fran sighed. "Ok, but don't you forget." She sat back down and waited for the appointment to end. "Geez, kiddo," Fran said softly to herself. I hope I can pull this off."

* * *

Little did Aunt Fran know that I was in the lobby of the building myself. I couldn't dump all the responsibility on her. I had to do whatever I could. I waited and I wasn't disappointed. I couldn't believe it when I saw him step off the elevator. "Joseph?" I heard myself whisper. Then I saw Gramma come into the building. He was headed straight for her. I didn't know what I was gonna do, but I wasn't going to leave it up to chance when I could do something. I decided to stop him. He didn't realize that if he got too close it would break the barrier. He'd put himself right in her path. I saw him and I knew I couldn't reach him in time. "Joseph!" I called out just as Gramma approached him and he turned and she blew right by him. I thought I would collapse with relief. He looked at me in sheer shock and he was gone as suddenly as he'd appeared.

"Well," I said aloud to no one. "I guess that did it." I nearly cried. I was thrilled and sad all at the same time. If my task had been accomplished the future was restored as I remembered it; but it also meant that I'd have to go back and lose him all over again.

I didn't think I was ready so I thought I'd go upstairs and say I was meeting Fran. Just to get one last look. I stepped out of the stairwell just in time to see my mother give it to Gramma BB. Dad was beaming with pride. It nearly made my heart burst.

Speaking as one of the servant spawn that she was carrying, I think she chose well.

I've known a lot of happy couples in my life time. Aunt Fran and Uncle Max, Maggie and Michael, Brighton and Karen, Gracie and Phillipe, Danny and Eve, Jonah and Renee, and those were just a few from the family. But off all the happy couples I've ever known, myself and Tom included, none were ever as completely devoted to one another as my parents.

I waited until the elevator doors closed and BB made her way up the hall before I stopped Fran. "Aunt Fran! It worked. We did it!"

"I'm so glad, Honey. Hey…are ya ok? You look kinda funny." Aunt Fran hurried toward me.

I knew what was happening. I hadn't hit the button to return, but I was being taken back that or maybe we didn't succeed after all. "I guess I'm goin' back. Tell Daddy to take care of himself, Fran…don't let him stop…please…" I heard myself pleading as everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Nanny…yet.

A/N I just love to put the ideas out there. Niles and CC are my favorite TV couple…This story is a little bit out there. But it's fun…so stay with me…Please R&R Story tellers POV…usually…

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Chapter 3**

"Are you alright?" He asked me as I woke quite disoriented. It was dark but familiar. Again I lay on a sofa I remembered fondly.

"Daddy?" I whispered looking up at his handsome face. "Oh…" I popped up on the sofa. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about my father." I looked around and smiled. There I was…back in the home I shared with Tom.

"Rightly so, Princess." I heard his deep baritone voice practically sing to me.

I couldn't believe my ears or my eyes. "Daddy?" I was speechless, which as anyone will attest as the child of Niles Brightmore and CC Babcock, was a nearly impossible feat to accomplish.

"Yes, Princess…it's really me." My father was really there. His deep blue eyes still sparkling, his once reddish blonde hair was the silver gray I remembered. It was him.

I grabbed him and hugged him as if he would disappear any moment. I felt the tears falling, but there would be no stopping them. "But…I don't understand…how…how can it…?"

"You save me, too, Princess." He smiled at me with that silly lopsided grin. "Fran never could keep a secret. She told me everything. But mostly that you wanted me to take better care of myself." He pulled me back and wiped the tears from me cheeks with his thumbs. "I thought if you took the time tell me, that I'd better listen."

I cried from the sheer joy of his presence. In my time he'd passed away nearly three years ago. But somehow…he was here. Then I realized… "Daddy, where's Joseph?"

"He felt it was better that I explain things now that the timeline has changed again." Daddy helped me to sit up. "You managed to put everything right. Then, just as you were returning home, you tossed out that little request for Fran. That altered the timeline again and…well I didn't die three years ago."

"But that's a good thing. It has to be a good thing. I didn't make things worse, did I?" I looked around my home. "Where's Mom? Tommy and the kids, are they alright?"

"Sleeping, Princess, everyone is fine." He reassured me. "Joseph is your descendant. He hasn't arrived yet."

I was confused and it showed I'm sure. "Daddy, how can you know Joseph, if he's my descendant and hasn't been born yet?"

"Princess, it's hard to explain. I'm not sure I understand it myself. Save it to say, he came to me just before your return. He wanted you to know why he was there that day." He sat next to me.

"I saw him, in the lobby of the medical building. He looked very determined to meet Gramma BB." I explained what I'd seen.

I felt Daddy nod. "Yes, well, he'd heard the stories too. He knew all about BB and how terrible she could be. He wanted to see her for himself. He had no idea that when he bumped into her he'd broken the timeline. BB stopped and yelled at him for his carelessness just long enough for Mom and me to miss her outside of Dr. Jaffe's office."

"I still don't understand how not running into Gramma BB could've been life threatening to Danny and me." I looked up at my father as I used to when I was a child, waiting for all the world's answers to spill from him.

He sighed. "I guess it's safe to tell you now that it's all over. You know about Mom's problem with high blood pressure during her pregnancy, well running into BB caused some fluctuations but nothing serious. However, the anxiety that built up finally brought on labor and you and Danny were born on Mother's Day."

"Daddy, I know all that. I want to know what happened when you and Mom didn't run into Gramma BB." I could feel him tense up like he always did when he was really uncomfortable. Like when I first asked him where babies came from.

He looked away. "Lauren, I don't think it's important, everything worked out fine and we're all together again."

"Daddy, I need to know." I could see the pain in his eyes. I don't know how he could hurt from something that didn't happen. "Why do you look so sad, Daddy? It never happened, right?"

He shook his head. "No, Princess, it never happened, but…"

"Please, Daddy." I hated causing him pain, but I really did feel like I had to know.

He leaned back into the sofa. "As I…understand it…your mom was on her best behavior, no work, she stayed in the residence, ate well and rested a lot. So much so, that you and Danny decided you'd hang out a while. When Mom went into labor, you and Danny were too big for a natural delivery so I couldn't deliver you, I couldn't do anything. By the time we got to the hospital and Dr. Jaffe did the C-section…it was…I lost all three of you that day." He was crying. My father was crying and it was my fault.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." I was crying now too. "I…I don't understand. How can it hurt so much…it didn't happen?"

"We're still in the middle of the timeline. I have those memories…until the new ones take hold, and the others disappear." He seemed to be calming down.

I wrapped my arms around him. "Daddy, how did Aunt Fran remember to tell you what I said? I mean if the timeline changed and all?"

"I don't know, Princess. But I'm certainly glad she did." He hugged me tight. "Now, I think we should get some sleep, you have a birthday to deal with tomorrow."

I shot up from the sofa. "What? But I left after the twin's birthday party."

"I'm not talking about the twin's party, Princess." He had that all too familiar gleam in his eye. "All I can tell you; is that when you wake up in the morning, the new timeline will take hold and we won't remember anything else." He stood and offered me his hand.

I stood and took his still handsome face in my hands. "I've missed you, Daddy. I know that tomorrow, we won't remember this. But I wanted you to know now, how much I missed you."

"Come on, Princess. Help your old man get up the stairs. I need to be there when your mom wakes up." We started toward the stairs.

I stopped for a moment. "Dad, isn't it gonna freak Mom out when you slip into bed with her?"

"Nah…she'll just think she's dreaming." He had that gleam again. "But that would be one great prank…"

* * *

The next morning…

"Dear God, Dr. Logan get it out!" Lauren yelled sounding much like her mother.

CC glanced at Niles who sat holding her hand in the hallway. "I'm glad that I'm not Tom. I remember what you were like when Lauren and Danny were born."

"This is different, Lauren isn't delivering servant spawn." CC tossed back at him. "I wonder why she's having such a tough time. The twin's didn't give her this much trouble."

Niles laughed. "She was ten years younger."

"Niles, I was…" She leaned in and whispered. "…in my forties when I had Lauren and Daniel…and I didn't have the luxury of an epidural."

Niles kissed her. "Yes, my love, but you are a witch and I'm afraid that Lauren, while an amazing woman, is still a mere mortal."

"Very funny, Bell Boy." CC leaned into him.

Fran and Max came up the hall. "Hey!" Fran's voice almost drowned out Lauren's yelling from the delivery room. "Well, I guess we didn't miss it."

"Danny, Eve…" CC stood and greeted her son and daughter-in-law. "I didn't think you were coming to the hospital today."

Danny winked at his father. "Please, Mom. Did you really think I'd miss an opportunity to torment Laur?"

Niles shook his head at his son. "Where are Maxy and Claire?"

"We dropped them off at Jonah and Renee's. Val and Fred are visiting and you know how they love Aunt Val's stories about 'the old days'." Eve adored her Aunt Val, but knew full well the kids just liked that Aunt Val was well not the brightest bulb in the box.

"Where are the twins?" Eve asked thinking they'd want to be there for the delivery of the newest family member.

Niles pointed to the delivery room. "In there."

"I don't imagine they'll last much longer." CC offered just moments before Young Niles and Abby came practically flying out of their mother's delivery room.

"There is no way I'm ever having kids." Abby announced, bringing a round of laughter from the adults.

Young Niles just shook his head. "Grandpa, how did you manage to do that in your house?"

"Well, my boy, your grandmother had to rely completely upon me, so she didn't dare yell and curse at me like your mother is doing to your father." Niles eyes sparkled as he fibbed to his namesake.

Fran winked at Niles. "Come on kids, let's go to the cafeteria and get a snack, I think your mom may be there a while."

"I have my cell, CC just call when all that's over." Max waved his hand in the direction of Lauren's room.

CC laughed. "Geez, you'd think Max never heard a woman scream before."

Then almost too suddenly the screaming stopped. Niles looked at CC with slight concern. Then Tom appeared at the door. "He you two, I guess Laur scared everyone else away, huh?" Niles nodded at his son-in-law. "Come on in, there's someone here you need to meet."

Niles and CC stood and started toward the room just as the doctor and nurses came out. "Geez," the older nurse started. "I haven't heard screaming like that since I had my kid." Niles and CC laughed.

When Niles and CC entered the room they made their way to Lauren's bedside. "Hey, Princess, I'm guessing you didn't have an easy go of it?" Niles winked at his baby girl.

"Very funny, Daddy." Lauren pulled herself up to sitting. "I don't know why this time was so different. It was like he just didn't want to come out. I'd swear he'd grabbed on to something and wouldn't let go."

Niles and CC joined Lauren and Tom in a hearty laugh. "Her ya go, Lauren," the baby doctor said as he handed the baby to Lauren. "He's in excellent health, and has a very serious look about him."

"Thanks, Dr. Singer." Lauren grinned at the pediatrician she knew well. "I'll have him in to see you in a month, right?" Dr. Singer winked and left them.

Lauren looked at her father. "Daddy, we'd like to name him after Granddad, is that alright?" Niles nodded and Lauren looked at her mother. "And Stuart, for a middle name, ok?" CC nodded as well.

"May I?" Niles reached for his infant grandson and Lauren gladly relinquished him into his waiting arms. Niles' deep blue eyes looked tearfully down at his grandson. "Welcome to the family, Joseph."


End file.
